


[Podfic] Call and Response

by Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gentle, Healing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Rebellions are built on hope.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Call and Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call and Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071264) by [Lisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/call%20and%20response.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Call and Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071264)

**Author:** [Lisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 8 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/call%20and%20response.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Call%20and%20Response.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
